cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:DCO (Vivianverse)
Current DCO Hierarchy Since the shows mostly have no storylines and no clear cut way to tell who's in what spot on the card, I figure I should just break kayfabe and list it all out here. Subject to change at any time. Main Eventers * Art Fistmouth * Bastion * Craven Moorehead * Derek The V Extreme * cash money * Douglas Quaid * Frank Garrett * Fred Durst * The Milk of Magnesia * Slab Puente * The Son of a Bitch Upper-Midcarders * Ass Hemmingway * Bobby Meatcastle * Bonecrusher Stevenson * Charles "Taint Licker" Morales * Conner Shagwell * Cunt Maxwell * Dwaylawn Mercer * Haduken * Hoss Vanderhuge * Hungry Hungry Mellencamp * Irvette Plinkton * Jason Lester * Kayla Tompkinson * Lips Dolittle * Mason Kronik * Meat Grinder Mike * Rooster Lovesauce * Sledge Bloworth * Sulley "The Big Man" Anderson * The X-Factor * Wrestling Journalist Drew Alexander Lower-Midcarders * Bob Holly * Brother Ray * Bryce Kanyon * Buster McCracken * Craig Powers * Devil Child * Essa Rios * Fake Danny Jackpot * Mr. Death * Phillip Parker * Sharon Savage-Snell * Taylor Collins * Thunder Lang * TJ Prophet * Wilma Parsons Jobbers/Enhancement Talent * Adam Edge * Barberino * Brennan Murphy * Carl * Chris Hardy * Cpl. Wilczynski * DEVON DAYDREAM * Jack Hannock * Leopold Stainz * Ron Rage * Sgt. Hardin ---- In response to the questions left in the Edit Summary on the main page; no, I'm not planning on signing anyone else anytime soon. The roster's big enough as is, and I just added a boatload of newcomers this past week. For any future questions, please use Talk Pages instead of tacking on questions into edit summaries. It's a lot more convenient. - Amez Again, please stop using Edit Summaries to ask questions. Use the DCO Talk page or my message wall. It's really inconvenient to respond to Edit Summary questions. In the future, I'm not going to respond to any questions asked via Edit Summaries. That aside, no, I don't plan on adding any of those guys to DCO. I don't want to overload the roster with JJPW talent. Hardin, Wilczynski, Lang, and Barberino were chosen because they have CAW Wiki pages already (I decided against Giant Guppy and Hannah Layla because they've already been part of the New-WWE roster, and I wanted to use fresh faces from JJPW instead of using them again). Devil Child was chosen because I still had a slot left on a No Mercy CAW, and he was the most interesting to me out of the remaining original characters from the TNA game who were actually viable (Furious Frye, Dark Hado, and the Supah Klownz are too complex to really make a good recreation of in No Mercy. Shogun Yanai, Demonic DJ, Suplex Salleza, and Bruiser Bencia were all possible to make, but were passed on in favor of Devil Child). As for real wrestlers from JJPW; I only wanted to use one, and I picked Brother Ray because he's already on the base roster of No Mercy, and didn't require the use of a CAW slot as a result. AJ Styles X was signed as a result of his TV Title win. Jeff Jarrett was a spur of the moment thing and had only just been decided an hour or so before his debut match was posted. So, no, I probably won't be using Nash, Steiner, Sting, Storm, Roode, Daniels, etc. - Amez Is DCO going to being back CPV or not? Possibly. The main reason I started doing webmatches instead was because I didn't have unlimited time on that account and splitting up shows is tiresome. I've recently gotten unlimited time back, so that shouldn't be an issue anymore. - Amez Is any DCO Stars going to join New-WWE and is DCO going to bring back any past DCO Stars? Hey what happen to Bella Swan? ---- I answered the first question not too long ago, but I'll do it again; no, there's no plans to bring anyone from DCO into New-WWE at the moment. Bella's main purpose in DCO was to take the title from Bryce Kanyon during the brief period of time DCO was being used to troll the SCAW Forum. She stuck around for a while after that, but she was never intended to be a long-term part of DCO. - Amez Since the Running Man was over is there going to be a next CPV? @Kenny Carlton Beaenkes (talk) 20:31, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Lay off the title changes and shit Please stop changing the champions. No more title change edits that didn't happen on DCO shows after this point. I don't mind people doing it when DCO is inactive, but when I'm actually producing shows, the title changes just complicate things for me. From this point onward, please don't make title changes happen unless at least a week has gone by without any new DCO webmatches/shows. AmyLavigne (talk) 02:19, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Amez KennyOmega123 should stop editing the pages.